


I'm Hiiiiigh Daddy

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Multi, Starker Bingo 2019, Starker Week 2019, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Starkerweek2019 Prompt: Non-Powered AUStarkerBingo2019 Prompt: Summer Camp AUprissyparker said to tonystarkisaslut:okay but like... high school stoners starker fucking while high. daddy kink is always appreciated. much love 💕~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Summary: so I’ve been waiting to write this fic for so long. Since I saw my board, actually. I knew it would fit perfectly with @prissyparker's prompt!! So without further ado, here is Peter Parker and Tony Stark high af at the science summer camp they’re going to!





	I'm Hiiiiigh Daddy

It was hot as balls today in New York City, and all the cranky hormonal teenagers are way too pissed off right now to do anything science related, like they’re supposed to be doing right now. 

Half the kids here are in the lake, swimming around or tanning in the grass. Some kids are reading in the shade of the trees, some are napping above the covers with plug in box-fans pointed at their bodies. Some are helping the councilors organize the freezer. ~~To be helpful, of course, not to be inside the freezer or anything.~~

And then some, like Tony’s friends, are hiding behind the farthest bunking house, laying in the grass and passing a blunt. 

Currently in this group is Steve Rogers, Bucky Barns, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, Ned Leeds, Peter Parker, and Tony Stark himself. 

Natasha has her head in Steve’s lap, the blunt between her lips. Sam is making out with Bucky, but keeps shoving him away because it’s too hot to be cuddling. But then Bucky gets back on top of him and they’re making out again. Steve steals the blunt from Nat’s lips and watches with a fond smirk on his face as his boyfriends bicker and bitch. Natasha goes back to being the most philosophical stoner in the history of ever, gesturing with her hands to Ned, who is listening with wide eyes to every word she says. He is not high, as he’s too scared of getting in trouble. 

Tony plucks the joint from between Steve’s lips and takes a drag, turning to his boyfriend and blowing the air into his face. Peter closes his eyes and breathes in the chain-smoke, leaning forward and kissing Tony. Tony laughs and passes the blunt to Peter, who takes a real drag. 

Sam suddenly shoves Bucky off again, sitting up. “God damn, fuck this. I’m going to the lake, gimme one last hit.”

Peter smirks and hands it to Sam, who takes a drag before handing it back to Peter. “I’ll make out with you in the lake, if you join.” He teases.

Bucky smirks and stands, intertwining their fingers. “let’s go.”

Steve makes Nat sit up--she doesn’t even notice--and follows his boyfriends. “Y’all are impossible...”

Nat steals the blunt from Peter and lays down in the grass, rambling about the aliens and the government conspiracies. Ned hangs on to every word, looking like he wishes he were taking notes. 

Peter watches it all with a dopey smile on his face. “I’m so hiiiiiiigh daddy.” He says, turning to Tony. 

Tony laughs and steals the blunt again. “Natasha, you should take Ned to get some snacks. You always get the munchies after you smoke.”

Nat pouts at first, but then her stomach growls. Ned laughs, helping her stand up. “Fine. C’mon Leeds, I’ll tell you about how the US government has weapons in space even though they say they don’t.”

Tony watches them leave, taking a drag and kissing Peter, blowing the smoke out into Peter’s mouth. Peter just hums happily, breathing in the smoke and climbing into Tony’s lap. “Daddy, I’m so high~” He whispers. 

Tony laughs at his boyfriend, pulling back and kissing his nose. “Yeah, you are. And you keep calling me daddy.”

Peter blushes and steals the blunt from Tony, taking another drag and blowing the cold air over Tony’s left ear, before leaning in and biting the earlobe. “I wan you to fuck me, daddy. Want you to make me feel so good I stop thinking about absolutely everything.”

Tony only growls, pushing Peter to the grass and climbing on top of him. “Baby, you’re too perfect. How are you real?”

Peter giggles, taking the blunt and putting it out before tucking it back into Tony’s back-pack. “Daddy, you gonna take care of your baby boy?”

Tony grinds his hips down, moving to kiss and bite at Peter’s neck. He reaches blindly, feeling his backpack and grabbing the lube and condom from the smallest pocket. He throws them in the grass beside them for now, pulling back and smiling at Peter. “I’ll always take care of you, sweetheart.”

Peter whines, bucking his hips up into nothing. “Daddy-”

Tony smirks and licks his lips. “Take your shirt off for daddy, baby boy.” 

Peter bites his lip, sitting up slightly. He plays with the hem of his shirt, looking at Tony through his eyelashes. He flushes a beautiful pink, reaching behind him and grabbing a fistful of the shirt at the nape of his neck, and slowly lifting up. He feels the air slowly hit his stomach, then his middle, then his chest, until the shirt is finally off. He smirks as he notices Tony staring and licking his lips. 

Tony tears his tank top of with much less of a show, throwing it to the same spot as Peter’s shirt. “Pants off, now.”

Peter gets up on his knees, pushing his thumbs through the belt loops, swiveling his hips once to tease. He slowly pulls his shorts down, revealing his lack of underwear as his hard cock bounces up and hits his stomach with a wet thump.

Tony curses as Peter lays back down, throwing his shorts in the discarded clothes pile. Tony stands and strips himself of his own shorts and boxers, throwing them carefree. He crawls over to his boy, running his hands all over his naked form. “Turn around, get on your hands and knees.” Tony insists. 

Peter does as instructed, looking over his shoulder with so much lust, Tony is sure he can drown in it. He leans down, licking a long stripe from Peter’s balls up the crack of his ass, moaning at the taste. “Fuck baby boy, you’re all sweaty and sweet, perfect as always.”

Peter whines, wiggling his ass in Tony’s face. “Daddy, I said I wanted you to fuck me. Not eat me out.” He pouts.

Tony snorts, pulling back and smacking Peter’s ass. “Bossy.”

“Yeah, daddy, ‘m bossy.” He wiggles his ass some more, pushing his face to the blanket they’re sitting on. “Your tongue is too hot daddy. Want you cock.”

Tony hums, spreading some lube over his fingers, skipping the part where he warms it up. Seems like his baby boy is wanting cooler anyway. He pushes one finger in slowly, humming happily when he is met with no resistance. He pushes a second in quickly, smirking at Peter’s whines. “You’re still wet and sloppy and open from our fun this morning. Insatiable little slut, aren’t you?”

Peter mewls, clenching around Tony’s fingers, mind almost blank. “Only for you, daddy. ‘m your little slut, just yours.”

Tony smiles an thrusts a third finger in as a reward, crooking his fingers to rub into Peter’s prostate. “Perfect baby boy. My perfect little slut. I’m going to fuck you so good you can’t even remember your own name.”

Peter gasps and moans, spreading his thighs more. “Oh daddy, please!” He whines as Tony’s fingers leave, and he hears the condom wrapper crinkle.

Tony wipes his fingers off on the blanket, using one hand to grip Peter’s ass cheek and pull it back to expose his hole, the other hand holding Peter down by the shoulder. He slowly pushes his cock in, moaning softly. Once he bottoms out, he smacks Peter’s ass, watching it jiggle. 

Peter groans, pushing his hips back even more. “Daddy, I can still remember my name.” He pouts. 

Tony snickers, pulling back and starting a violent pace. He fucks into Peter as hard and fast as his hips can move ~~while he’s high like this~~ and the only sounds he can hear are Peter struggling to worm words around gargles and moans, and the sound of his hips slapping hard into Peter’s ass.

Peter sobs in pleasure, his cock slapping against his stomach wetly, pre leaking steadily from his slit down his stomach. He can feel Tony’s body moving above him, feel his cock hitting his prostate every damn time. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Tony teases, groaning and panting into Peter’s neck. He speeds up his hips, his own mind starting to slip. All he knows is he wants to keep moving his hips because this feels so good, and he wants Peter to be nothing more than a mess.

Peter sobs, mind completely blank. Everything is fuzzy and everything is so hot, and everything is so so good, like unbearably good. He has no thoughts right now. Just the amazing feelings he has coursing through his entire body. 

Tony didn’t know his boyfriend could cum untouched, but now he knows. He groans loudly as Peter clenches rapidly, his ass massaging Tony’s orgasm out. Tony bites Peter’s shoulder, finishing inside, panting and sweating. He pulls back, tying off the condom and smirking at Peter.

Peter, who seems to be frozen. He’s panting, ass in the air and cock still twitching and leaking cum. He opens his eyes, looking at Tony like he’s a god. 

Tony laughs fondly and kisses his boy on the lips. “C’mon, let’s go take a shower together.”

Peter whines but lets himself be lifted. He leans heavily on Tony. “’m so hiiiiiigh.” 

Tony just laughs, kissing Peter again. “Indeed.”


End file.
